The Wilmore patent (U.S. Pat. No. 833,361, issued Oct. 16, 1906) discloses upper waves (A) and undertow or reverse current (B) "simultaneously utilized for propelling the drum (8)". The Messina patent (U.S. Pat. No. 922,935, issueed May 25, 1909) and Taylor patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,222, issued Oct. 16, 1923) each disclose floating devices which also impart rotary motion to develop power. The Clark patent (U.S. Pat. No. 970,796, issued Sept. 20, 1910) discloses spouts discharging water against cup-shaped elements of wheel 8. And, Robertson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,223, issued Feb. 22, 1944) discloses various adjustable and removable parts for a water power system.